Coptalia!
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: In a world of crime and outlaws. Their are cops to help put them away. This story however. Is about no such cops. (Both Nyotalia and Regular Hetalia characters)


**HIYA! This is a fanfiction I've been really wanting to do! FYI! The cop partner pairings does not have anything to do with pairings! Example: If Spain and Romano are cop partners that does not mean Spamano yaoi will happen!**

* * *

In a world where there are people who break the law there are cops who bring them to Justice. These people we call our Heros, our protectors. This story however. Is just about cops.

A tall Russian man smiled. "Privet everyone!" I am the Police Chief of this precinct. My name is Ivan Brakinskii. But you can just call me Ivan." He smiled and sighed. "Our precinct only made 5 arrests last year. Out of the hundreds of calls we had gotten. We've been threatened to be shut down if we don't get more arrests, and stop destroying public property." Ivan sighed and facepalmed himself. "Why do just about all of my Officers have to be idiots. I hope we can stay open. Someone. HELP!" The Russian pleaded.

Within this Police station holds lots of semi-qualified officers. Each officer has a partner so they can watch each others backs. In this story you shall see each pair of partners and how they interact with each other. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

~Male!Hungary and Prussia~

Officer Henry Héderváry was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk and leaning back. He had his eyes closed and was eating a doughnut. He smiled and hummed to himself. He sighed as he finished his doughnut and licked his fingers. "I hope Gilbert gets here soon." Henry yawns and jumps slightly as he hears the phone ringing. "Ah! Who?! What?!"He picks up his frying pan that was laying on his desk and looks at the phone. "Oh! It's just the phone. Heh. I knew that." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He picked up the phone and cleared his throat. "Hello? Officer Henry at your service what seems to be the trouble?"

"Yo! Henry! It's me! Gilbert! Keseses~" Henry's Police partner was Gilbert Beilschmidt. A white-haired, red-eyed, man who thinks he's awesome. Which he is. But others have yet to realize it.

Henry set his feet down on the ground. "Gilbert? Where the hell are you!? I've waited here!" He checks his watch. "For 15 minutes!"

"Kesese~. Don't worry Henry. I'm on my way back now! Just got to handle something. I arrested a guy!"

Henry blinked and smiled. "You did?! Really?! AWESOME! You are awesome my friend! What were the charges? Theft? Murder? THEFT AND MURDER!?" Henry was excited they had never arrested anyone before! Except for that one time. But that was by total accident.

Gilbert chuckled and smirked. "Well. This guy back here said I wasn't awesome! So I tasered, him and beat his ass with mein billy club and arrested him. He's in big trouble now. Not thinking I'm awesome. It's a serious felony!"

Henry sighed. "We talked about this Gilbert. You can't arrest someone just because they say you're not awesome. Remember last time you did that? Chief Brakinskii made us scrub all the toilets in at the station. With our own toothbrushes!'

Gilbert sighed. "Henry, Henry, Henry. How many times must I tell YOU that my awesomeness can be tampered with."

Henry chuckled lightly. "Yes yes I know. But still. I don't want to get punished again."

Gilbert sighed. "Alright. I'll let him go. THIS time around. But if he says it again! I'm arresting him for reals. I'll be at the station in a few minutes Henry."

Henry nodded. "Alright. Try not to be to take to long my friend."

Gilbert chuckled "I won't. See ya later my not as awesome as me friend." They both hung up.

The team of Henry and Gilbert. These two work very well together. Mostly because these two bot have very big egos, and are both narcissists. Gilbert thinks he's awesome, and Henry thinks he's cool. They are best friends, though not very good cops. They have never arrested anyone on REAL charges. They once arrested a guy for not acknowledging how cool and awesome they both are. Then they tried arresting a dog for peeing near their cop car. They are both morons. Now to move on to our next team.

~Fem!Austria and Fem!Prussia~

A few desks down the open office area their drinking a cup of tea was Richelle Edelstein. She sighed. "Where is she? We have a lot of work to do." Richelle watched the door to the front area of the police station. The door swung open. Their stood an albino looking woman with a devilish smirk on her face. "Richelle! I'm here! Sorry it took so long, but it takes time to look THIS awesome Kesesese~" She made her way to her partners desk and grabbed a chair sitting down in front of her.

Richelle looked at her with a slightly annoyed look. "Julchen Beilschmidt. What in hells name took you so long!? I have sat here waiting for you for almost an hour." She gritted her teeth trying not to yell so loud.

Julchen blinked and smirked. "Oh don't get your panties in a twist Richelle. I was stuck in traffic."

Richelle raised a brow and leaned back in her chair. "Stuck in traffic? Really? How is that possible when you walk to work?"

Julchen stares at her. "Uhhhhhhhhh. The sidewalks were crowded?" She shrugged and smiled a little bit.

Richelle rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Julchen. Just tell me what took you so long before I lose it."

The white-haired woman sighed and pouted. "Fine fine. I was walking down the sidewalk when I stopped a saw my awesome reflection in the window of some store. So I stopped and stared at myself admiring how awesome I looked. So I stood there for about 45 minutes. Kesesesese~"

Richelle growled. "You mean to tell me you were staring at your self for 45 minutes?!" Richelle sighed heavily wishing her partner wasn't so. Well. Narcissistic. "Lets just. Get to work already. Before I get a headache."

Julchen smiled. "Alright! Lets go make our rounds! Kesesesese~" She grabbed her partners arm and yanked her up from her chair and ran out the door to the police car parking lot."

Richelle blinked. "Hey! Hold on!"

The team of Richelle and Julchen. Richelle is the more serious type about her job and actually tries to get work done. Julchen on the other hand is the opposite. She is like her brother. Loud mouthed and always saying "I'M AWESOME! KESESESE~!" though the two work pretty well together they do argue quite a bit. It gets in the way in arresting people. Usually they arrest people but start to argue about whether how to handcuff him, or what to do after they arrest the person, and even argue if they should stop to get a doughnut before turning them in. The suspect usually gets away. They have yet to actually turn anyone in.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far! More to come soon! If you have any questions feel free to ask! and please review and follow and favorite and stuff!**


End file.
